Dawn of War II/Wargear
Wargear is a Warhammer 40,000 term for optional equipment. Wargear items in the Dawn of War II campaign are awarded for completing missions and for defeating enemies. The drops and mission rewards are mostly random. If an item is not needed, it can be scrapped by dragging it into the Librarium panel at the inventory screen. This awards additional experience points (XP). If the donated item is unique (i.e., green or blue), it cannot be found again. Wargear items are color-coded into three tiers according to their quality: * White – Common * Green – Rare * Blue – Epic Weapons Bolt pistols Weak one-handed ranged weapon for characters using a one-handed melee weapon. Can kill weak infantry, but isn't really very useful. Recommend switching to a plasma pistol or two-handed melee weapon when possible. The best one is Pistol of Terra. Bolters Basic ranged weapon good against light infantry, not very good against heavy infantry and useless against vehicles. The best one is Deathdealer. Chainswords Basic melee weapon good against light infantry, less effective against heavy infantry and not effective against vehicles. The best one is Growling Hate. Combat shotguns Anti-melee ranged weapon. Can be powerful when used correctly, but Cyrus's sniper rifle abilities are so powerful you should pick that instead. The best one is Ortega's Last Judgement. Dreadnought assault cannons Heavy rapid-fire weapon most effective against infantry, but not worthless against vehicles or buildings either. Probably better than the close combat claws, as the Dreadnought can stay back instead of crushing valuable cover. The most powerful Dreadnought assault cannon is The Chorus of the Righteous Dead. Dreadnought claws The melee choice for the Dreadnought. Using him for close combat is problematic because of cover destruction and getting him killed, so consider taking the assault cannon instead. The best one is Fist of the Furioso. Heavy bolters Heavy bolters are rapid-fire anti-infantry weapons most effective against light infantry swarms. Avitus should have one most of the time. The most powerful heavy bolter is Neverending Hail of Devastation. Flamers Close-range weapons excellent for swarms, enemies in cover or buildings as well as generator destruction. The best one is Gift of the Seraphim. Missile launchers The best anti-vehicle and anti-building weapon, but the worst for infantry and heavy infantry due to slow rate of fire and incredibly low accuracy (9%) against them. They will always be very accurate against vehicles. These weapons are better against vehicles than the plasma cannons due to the accuracy and no damage penalty. The best one is The Pitiless Lance of Vengeance. Plasma cannons Great range, even better when using Focus Fire and all the range-increasing traits. Snipes static defenses and does great damage against vehicles. Make sure you don't kill your melee squads with friendly fire, however. Plasma cannon does splash damage and knockdown. This weapon has a short charge time after set-up meaning that shots will be delayed. The best one is Star Thrower. Plasma guns Slower, slightly less accurate and with less range than Bolters, but strong against heavy infantry and even vehicles. Can reduce armour for a duration. The best one is Final Absolution of Caliban. Plasma pistols Able to reduce armour and deal more damage to heavy infantry (even vehicles and buildings), these Plasma pistols are superior than the Bolt pistols albeit slightly less accurate and slower. The best one is Talon of the Doom Eagle. Power axes Almost the same as Power swords, but deal more damage at the expense of a slower attack speed. They all have a 65% Knockback Resistance property. The best one is Gift of Blackmane. Power fists Melee weapons great against vehicles due to their Vehicle Stun capability, but have a slow attack speed that limits their usefulness against groups of infantry and heavy infantry.. The best one is Crushing Fist of Cortez. Power swords Great against heavy infantry and is only slightly slower than a chainsword. The best one is probably Azrael's Second. Sniper rifles Arguably best choice for Cyrus. Allows High-powered shot if the Specialist Ammunition perk is acquired, which instant kills all non-epic units/vehicles. Neutralizes problematic single units (Warlocks, Beamy Lootas, Weapons Platforms, Tyranids with Venom Cannons etc). The best one is Unseen Demise Of The Vain. Storm bolters Terminator assault cannons Very fast firing weapons that always have a Scatter Damage property, great for enemies that are very close to each other. The best one is The Benediction of Fury. Terminator power fists Terminator power fists are the basic one-handed weapon used by terminator squads with Thaddeus being the only exception, as he uses Thunder Hammer and Storm Shield as default. The most powerful Terminator power fist is Fist of Belial. Terminator heavy flamers Stronger than the regular flamers, these weapons can only be carried by Terminators. The best one is Cleansing Gift of the Inferno . Thunder hammers Very strong, but slow and sacrifices the pistol slot. They can stun vehicles and knockback infantry. The best one is Dorn's Retribution. Thunder Hammers and Storm Shields Thaddeus' default weapon when using a Terminator Armor. Excellent against everything except buildings, though rather slow and removes the use of ranged weaponry. Can stun vehicles and knockback enemies. The best one is Holy Arms of the Champion. Armor Dreadnought Armor The only kind of armour Captain Thule can use. The best one could be Tomb of Champions for ranged setups, or for melee setups. Power Armor Versatile armour that can be used by the Force Commander, Tarkus, Avitus or Thaddeus. Some are specially designed for one person. Even if there are many with different properties, the ones that would be considered the best are Isador's Folly, Mail of the Immortals, Cuirass of Prathios and Holy Mantle of Elizur. Scout Armor The only kind of armour Cyrus can use. The best one is Garb of Kuros. Terminator Armor Special, bulky armour that can only be worn when a specific perk is checked. Not usable by Cyrus or Captain Thule. Armor of Azariah is considered to be the best one, but it mostly depends on the character's play style. Accessories *Blind Grenades *Cluster Mines Pack *Cyclone Missile Launcher *Drop Pod Beacon *Frag Grenades *Locator Beacon *Master-Crafted Grenades *Melta Bomb Pack *Orbital Bombardment Beacon *Recovery Stimulant Kit *Remote Detonation Pack *Rosarius *Signum Purity Seal Commander Items Battle Standard Iron Halo Jump Pack Teleport Pack Terminator Teleport Pack Helm of Command Category:Dawn of War II wargear